


Until The End Of Time

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Big Brother Sans, Comfort, Lots of Crying, Monster wolf reader, Sad, Sad Reader, Sans helps the reader, monster reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Christmas was suppose to be the greatest time of the year. A time of the year to celebrate with family and generally have a good time. But for you, it's only a reminder of the pain you went through. How you never had a family left. But maybe someone can heal your broken heart?A gift for o0JayWolf0o.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0JayWolf0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/gifts).



> I would like to gift this to o0jayWolf0o for what they've done. They helped me a lot on one of my fics and they are awesome and a great writer. Jay, if you are reading this; this is your birthday present. I know it's early but I can't wait. And by the I would have forgotten or you would have seen it. Anyway I really hope you like this and happy early birthday Jay!

It's a beautiful night tonight. The sky is dark with clouds rolling by dropping white speckles of snow everywhere it goes. Humans and monsters passing by with stacks of presents, bags of treats and more. A few couples walked by. Families smiling and laughing with ease. Everyone is happy, all except for one. (Y/n) waked through the crowded streets with nothing on her person other than the clothes on her back. She wore a pair of black jeans, a (f/c) sweater coupled with her (f/c) hoddie and red scarf, keeping her warm what her black fur couldn't. She also wore a pair of black gloved to protect her hands from the bitter cold. She exhaled softly, her breath turning into a small cloud of mist before dissipating. She ignored everyone around her as she walked, almost like a zombie. Unmotivated, unresponsive, numb.

Everyone didn't even noticed her as she passed by, not even sparing a glance. Her (e/c) is blank and bloodshot with bags under her eyes. Evident that she had been crying days prior. But to no one's surprise, no one noticed. How could they have noticed? She's only a lone girl among a sea of happy families, couples and others. Her sadness was drowned out by others. Not that she minded. She didn't want anyone close to her right now.

No one knew why. Not even her friends. Why she had been so quiet and closed off as of late. It happened since last week. No one asked, they knew it was a lost cause. She would never tell. She would never tell them why, every year on Christmas, she would cry for hours at a time and lock herself in her room. Refusing to answer calls and pleas from her friends. No one knew why. No one but (y/n) herself.

Said monster walked unaware where she is yet managed to reach her designated destination. She raised up and looked at the snow covered graveyard in front of her with lidded eyes. The crowds was long passed leaving the area around her silent an eerie. Th cold didn't help her at all. Despite the unsettling feeling in her Soul, she took a deep breath, inhaling the frosty air and walked slowly pass the gates.  

The area was empty. Each grave was covered in a thin layer of white fluffy snow. Some had a bouquet of flowers on them while others had rings of flower crowns around the tombstone. (Y/n) walked deeper into the graveyard, prying to the inhabitants there for their peaceful sleep. The deeper she went, the older and messier the graveyard became. This area is not as well kept than the newer ones.

After a moment of walking, she stopped in front of a few tombstones. She read over each of the stones with saddened eyes.

Emily Alexia Wolf, mother of one and a successful artist. Jayson Carmon wolf, loving father and a successful scientist.  Johnathan (Jack) Timber Wolf, loving fiance. May their Souls rest in peace.

Little droplets of salty tears fell onto the snow with a soft plop, they're impact cushioned by the soft padded snow. (Y/n) only just noticed the tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away and smiled sadly at the tombstones.

"Hey guys." she greeted softly, knowing full well that no one will respond. "It's that time of the year again." she sat down in front of the three stones, wiping away the snow from the stones. Her paw lingered on the cool graphite. She sighed. 

"Things have gotten better now. I got that job at the planetarium. I know, it's boring and I had to give tours but the pay's good. And I get to teach the tourists about the stars and planets and stuff. I also bought a saxophone that I've always wanted. Still learning how to play though." she chuckled and used her arms to prop herself up. "I also cut back on the uh-cutting. Hehehe." she chuckled bitterly and trailed her paw on her arm unconsciously. She grimaced and let more tears fall down her cheeks, a sharp contrast than the cold chilly air.

"I miss you guys y'know?" she spoke softly, her voice cracking a bit. "I wish that accident never happened. I know you told me to see the brighter side of things but it's hard. It's so hard to go on without you. I can't help but blame myself for not being there for you. I- _sniff_ \- I wish you would come back." she broke down into soft sobs as she hunched over the graves of her family.

After a few moments, she pulled herself back together and wiped away her tears and gave a small sad smile. "On another note, Sans agreed to be my new adoptive brother. He has helped me so much this past few years. He's been the best big brother I've ever met."

A soft crackle of magic was heard before a pop afterwards. "You called?"

Her smile widened as she turned her head to look behind her. "Speak of the devil."

Sans stood behind her clad in his usual white t-shirt, basketball shorts and blue hoddie but this time he had a small dark blue beanie on his skull. His hands are in his jacket pockets as he smiled down at the other. He walked forward and sat down beside her.

"Knew you'd be here." he said in a deep rich voice.

(Y/n) chuckled bitterly. "Where else would I go?" she asked before sarcastically adding "The ice rink?"

"Aw don't be _cold_ sis." Sans chuckled and she giggled with him.

They sat in comfortable silent for a few more moments. The soft white snow gathered on their head to which they choose to ignore. The silence was comfortable. They took in the sad scene, no one making a single sound. Not even Sans who by now would have made a pun but he knew she needed this.

Finally after minutes of utter silence, (Y/n) broke it with a raspy voice. "Why?"

Sans turned is head to see her crying silently with her head in her arms and her legs pulled to her chest.

"Why did they have to leave?" she asked again, her tears falling even faster and it broke the skeleton's metaphorical heart at the sight.

"What happened wasn't your fault." he reasoned in a soft but firm voice. "You didn't know-"

"But I could have saved them!" she exploded in an angry voice that startled Sans. She stood up and clenched her paws in frustration.

"I could have saved them from those blasted humans! I could have-!"

"You couldn't have done anything regardless." Sans cuts her off. She shook in barely contained sobs.

"You would have died if you had been there. You could never fight off a gang of armed humans." Sans reasoned with her even though he hated the truth as much as she does. "There was nothing you could have done."

(Y/n) didn't move for a moment, only staring at the tombstones with wide eyes and trembling. Finally she released a flurry of sobs and fell on her knees crying hard. Sans scooted over to her and pulled her into a protective embrace. She took it gratefully and sobbed in his jacket, not that the other minded. She needed comforting right now.

"Why? Why them? Why did they have to die?" she asked pointlessly at Sans while the latter sighed.

"I don't know. I really don't know." he said and she cried harder. He didn't say a word, only cooing her softly while rubbing her back. Eventually her sobs died into small hiccups. Even so, he didn't stop for a moment.

"You-" she spoke barely above a whisper and looked up at Sans with wide teary eyes. "You won't leave me will you?" she asked and he instantly shook his skull with a small smile.

"Never. Look, stuff like this is never easy. Trust me, I've been through it myself. To be perfectly honest, there was a time that I've given up. I was in a very dark place and it felt like things would never get better. But y'know what? It did. You just have to keep going no matter what. Never lose hope that things would never get better. Sure things might suck for a little while but it will always get better. Also you're not in this alone. You have others around who care a lot about you and maybe they have gone through the same things. They will help you. _I_ will help you. Like it or not, as your brother you're stuck with me. So don't give up. I will _always_ be there for you, until the end of time." he said softly and she hadn't realized that her tears had almost completely stopped as she was held in the other's warm embrace.

He smiled down at her and wiped away the stray tears. "So c'mon, let me see you smile." he said and she gave him what he wanted. A small hopeful smile.

He chucked and pulled her even closer. They sat down on the snow covered ground relishing in each others comfort. One thought ran through (Y/n)'s mind. No matter what, her brother would never leave her behind. He will always be there with her. No matter what, he won't leave. Even if he did, it was never for long. He would always come back. Like he said, he will always be there for her. Until the [end of time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAjnPQW5W6c).

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this. Also I hope you enjoyed that little easter egg at the end. Go check out Jay and shout them out! And I will see you all next time! Buh Bye!!


End file.
